


Terrible Poetry

by Psychicsniper



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Anal Sex, Love, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychicsniper/pseuds/Psychicsniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choe Gu-Sung is a seriously terrible poet. No really. Absolutely terrible.</p><p> </p><p>这篇文章已经被momoku翻译成中文。地址：http://ywxdemomozi.lofter.com/post/1cb37a76_67e9818</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gifting this fic to Tumblr user In-Mendacio-Veritas, because she requested that I atone for my latest habit of killing/hurting Choe in my fiction, and I write something nice for a change. So I did. Hopefully you like it, and spoiler alert: NO ONE DIES. 
> 
> Inspired by this prompt found on OTPPrompts on Tumblr: "Imagine Person A writing absolutely dreadful poetry and sending their poems to Person B, signed “Your Secret Admirer.”

            Choe Gu-Sung sat in silence in the living room of the spacious condominium he shared with Makishima Shogo. Choe sat cross-legged on the couch, fingertips quietly tapping upon the keys of the gray laptop in his lap. His red short sleeved shirt and black pants hugged his muscles suggestively as he hunched over the laptop in the slightly darkened room.

            It was early evening in October, and the rainy gray skies were quickly darkening. The blue-white glow upon Choe’s face started to become harsh before Makishima elegantly entered the room, switched on the table lamp and perched himself in his armchair with a copy of Tanizaki Junichiro’s “Manji.” He gently placed his phone on the table in front of him and began to read. His pressed, immaculate white button-up shirt and gray pants were almost harshly bright in the newly available light.

            Five minutes or so passed in relative silence before Makishima’s phone chirped. He glared at the offending object that rudely pulled him from his book. He picked up the phone and checked the text message:

 

 

> “Message from Choe Gu-Sung:
> 
> My eyes are red
> 
> Yours are not blue
> 
> But that's okay
> 
> I still love you
> 
>  Love,
> 
> Your Secret Admirer”

 

            Makishima looked out of the corner of his eye at the man on the sofa to his left, who was tapping away on his laptop, face completely deadpan. Makishima shook his head with an amused smile upon his lips, placed his phone back on the table, and then refocused his attention on the tragic, sadistic love story of Sonoko and Mitsuko. Ten minutes passed before Makishima’s phone chirped again. Makishima one again looked up with some irritation and grabbed the phone, and checked the text message:

 

 

> “Message from Choe Gu-Sung:
> 
>  How do I love thee, let me count the ways…
> 
> 1
> 
> 2
> 
> 3
> 
> ….
> 
> 578
> 
> 579
> 
> Ah, yes. Daily, nightly, and ever so rightly.
> 
> Love,
> 
> Your Secret Admirer“

           

            Makishima rolled his sparkling amber eyes, smirked again and placed the phone back on the table. He refocused on his book. The sounds of Choe’s inconsistent typing and rain pattering on the window drowned out the normal silence of the very upscale condominium. In the beginning of the adventure known as cohabitation Makishima had to become accustomed to the continuous tapping of keys. He originally found it quite jarring, especially since he was used to absolute silence while he was reading. He now found that he almost couldn’t read without it. Twenty minutes went by before his phone chirped again. He stared at Choe and checked the text message:

 

 

> “Message from Choe Gu-Sung:
> 
> Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?
> 
> You are ridiculously hot, you know.
> 
> You make me want to take all my clothes off.
> 
> Sometimes I feel I need a cold shower.
> 
> This was supposed to be Iambic Pentameter
> 
> But I am entirely too aroused to focus.
> 
> Behold, I’ll make a rhyme: Water Heater
> 
> Love,
> 
> Your Secret Admirer”

 

            Makishima stifled a giggle, placed his bookmark and set the book and phone on the table, with a sigh, “Are you trying to hint at something, Gu-Sung?”

            “Hmm?” Choe hummed innocently as he looked up from his laptop, “To what are you referring?”

            Makishima tilted his head to the side slightly and stared at Choe. He rose from his comfortable white armchair and made his way deliberately slow behind the couch, stopping behind the man who quickly closed a window on his computer and feigned working on code. Makishima wrapped himself like a blanket around Choe’s shoulders. The delicate, sweet, rosy scent of his cologne caressed Choe, making him even more aroused. “What are you working on?” Makishima purred, lips ghosting over the pinna of Choe’s right ear.

            The sudden contact of Makishima’s lips on his ear sent a shiver down his spine, “Erm… Code.”

            “I can see that. What is it for?” he continued to purr; very aware of the effect his soft, silky lips were having on the Korean man.

            “Cracking Holo-Cosplay devices,” Choe replied, trying to keep his cool, despite wanting nothing more than to toss the laptop aside and take Makishima where he stood.

            “You mean the code you told me you finished last week?” he let his tongue gently flick Gu-Sung’s earlobe.

            “I had to edit it,” he replied quickly.

            “It worked perfectly when we tried it. Should we test it again?” he smirked against the man’s ear.

            “No, no. I don’t think that is necessary.”

            Makishima breathed huskily against Choe’s ear then smirked at the man’s consequential shiver. Makishima thoroughly enjoyed making Choe nervous, especially when the situation was one of Choe’s making. He enjoyed teasing Choe, making him agonizingly aroused, building tension until the man felt he’d lose his mind. The action of turning Choe on, turned Makishima on, it was a game.

            It was a game Choe was all too willing to play at any given time. For a man of his age he was very active. His carnal craving was equal to someone much younger than himself. It goes without saying, Choe definitely did not act his age, to him, age was simply a number, having no effect on his abilities; sexual and otherwise. Luckily, Makishima’s salacious desires were equally insatiable. Both gratified the other’s libido like none could before.

            “How about you finish it?”

            “I don’t think I can with you breathing on my ear.”

            “You can’t? A genius such as yourself can’t focus on two things at once?” the tip of his tongue made a line up Choe’s neck.

            Choe shuddered, “No. I don’t believe so.”

            “I don’t believe you. You see… I have received a few messages…” He accentuated the word ‘messages’ with a playful bite where neck met shoulder, earning an appreciative groan from the Korean.

            “… Strangely enough, the messages arrived while you appeared to be working.”

            “How odd. I wonder how that happened.”

            “Are you being truthful about working? Are you sure you weren’t doing something to distract me from reading?”

            “Oh no, I would never distract you from your reading, that would be irresponsible and rude,” he replied facetiously.

            “It would be,” Makishima murmured before pulling Choe’s piercing into his mouth and playing with it with his tongue.

            Choe gasped as the sensation of Makishima’s tongue teasing his earlobe went straight to his hardening erection. His already tight pants were getting tighter by the second, something Makishima definitely knew. Makishima looked ahead, piercing still in his mouth, and placed a finger on the top of the laptop and pulled it closed. He licked along Choe’s pinna, “Bedroom,” he breathed, sending chills up Choe’s spine.

            “Kitchen,” Choe replied huskily, placing the laptop beside him on the couch.

            “We did that earlier.”

            “Couch?”

            “Bedroom, please,” Makishima chimed before biting Choe’s neck then quickly made his way out of the room.

            Choe quickly stood from his seat and placed his laptop on the table, “Wait!”

            Makishima ignored him and continued to the bedroom, with Choe following very shortly after.

            When Choe entered the room, Makishima was already laying supine in the center of the bed. His head was just barely over the side, “Come here, please,” he beckoned, voice slightly lowered by the position putting tension on his vocal folds.

            “That can’t be comfortable,” Choe observed as he stood near Makishima’s head.

            Makishima ignored him and began to remove his belt, doing it very well, despite being upside down.  His elegant, skillful fingers managed to get Choe’s pants unbuttoned and unzipped, but had a little difficulty trying to get them off from the position he was in. Choe chuckled, “Do you want some help with that?”

            Makishima sat up, turned around and kneeled on the bed. He placed his left hand on Choe’s right oblique, pulling him close. Choe snaked his left arm around Makishima’s waist, placing his hand on the small of his back under the brilliant white shirt. His right hand gripped the thin but muscled bicep of the younger man. Sparkling, brilliant amber-colored eyes locked with artificial red and intensifying yellow, and both men felt their hearts skip a beat. The white haired man placed his right hand behind Choe’s head and pulled him in, stopping just centimeters away from his face, breathing him in. Choe flicked his tongue against Makishima’s lips before hungrily crushing the younger man’s lips with his own.

            Makishima could feel Choe’s hard erection pulsating against his own. He skillfully liberated Choe from his pants and tight boxers and broke the kiss. Makishima stared intently at Choe as he began to lightly caress the newly exposed erection. “When I grip your hand, pull back,” he said before kissing the man’s nose and wiggling out of his grasp. He lay supine and let his head hang, white hair cascading off the edge of the bed. “Kneel a little please, and move when you’re ready,” the younger man murmured.

            The older man complied and Makishima took Choe into his hot, wet mouth. Choe moaned loudly as the tip slid down the back of Makishima’s throat. Makishima grasped Choe’s hand as the elder man began to gingerly move himself in and out of his mouth. Makishima squeezed his hand, and Choe immediately pulled out, allowing the younger man to breathe. “Aren’t you uncomfortable?” Choe asked sounding rather concerned.

            “No,” the younger replied taking Choe back into his mouth.

            Choe sensed he was lying; he hadn’t relaxed. He began to softly massage the younger man’s neck with each thrust, earning an appreciative hum but still no relaxation. Makishima squeezed his hand and Choe once again backed off. Makishima took a few more breaths and Choe stepped back. Makishima looked up at him, “Yes?”

            “I thoroughly enjoy this, but I don’t thoroughly enjoy seeing you this tense.”

            Makishima sat up, looking almost disappointed. Choe took off his red shirt and stood in front of the younger man, hooking his index finger under his chin, “This is simultaneous stress release, Shogo. I cannot enjoy this, if you aren’t enjoying it. It was worth a try, but I can see you’re uncomfortable.”

            He kissed Makishima and unbuttoned the top two buttons of the man’s shirt. He climbed on to the bed and straddled Makishima, still kissing him fervently. He extricated Makishima from the pure white shirt and threw it carelessly across the room as he started to work on removing his belt and pants. Choe gently bit Makishima’s neck as he relieved him of the rest of his clothing. Choe momentarily left Makishima alone on the bed as he retrieved the bottle of lubricant from the bedside table, “Move back a little, please,” he said as he joined him back on the bed.

             Makishima happily complied and Choe rewarded him by taking him into his mouth. “Ah!” Makishima gasped, reveling in the sensation.

            Choe was beginning to get frustrated, he grabbed the bottle and with an action that had definitely required much practice, opened the bottle, inverted it, squeezed some into his hand, and closed the bottle, with one hand... all without losing a drop. He began to stroke himself, taking off some of the tension he could feel building up, and moaned around Makishima. He grabbed the bottle with his other hand, and accomplished the same trick. He released Makishima’s dick from his mouth and began to bite and suck at his neck as he prepared him, feeling the resistance slowly fading until he was satisfied Makishima was ready. “Turn over, please,” he husked.

            The white-haired man turned over as Choe pulled him onto his forearms and knees. Choe kneeled behind the younger man and positioned himself at his entrance. He leaned over the younger man and placed an open-mouthed kiss on his shoulder as he sunk into him. Both men let out a simultaneous moan, and then chuckled at their synchronicity.  “Are you alright?” Choe asked.

            “Yes. You can move now.”

            Choe began to thrust into Makishima as he reached around in front of him and began to stroke him. Those were the last coherent words that would come from Makishima’s mouth for a while.

            Choe stopped for a moment, and in one clearly practiced move, flipped the couple over. Choe was now on his back, still buried sack-deep in Makishima, who was lying on top of Choe. Choe’s mouth was right beside Makishima’s ear, a fact he did not intend to waste. He continued to thrust and stroke Makishima, until Makishima grasped his hand. Makishima started stroking himself and kept making his shortened cries of appreciation, signaling his approach to ecstasy. Choe grabbed Makishima’s right hand, and held it in his, with his palm facing the back of Makishima’s hand. He interlaced their fingers and held it next to his head as he started to feel as if he were going to come soon. He started to lose rhythm, and thrust wildly. Makishima’s cries of appreciation became louder and louder as he got closer and closer. Finally he gripped Choe’s hand and cried out his name as he came, spilling semen all over his abdomen. Makishima’s pulsating quickly sent Choe over the edge and he too came, mere seconds after Makishima. “I love you,” he murmured into Makishima’s ear.

             Makishima pulled himself off Choe and immediately turned around and placed a sensual kiss on Choe’s lips, “I love you, too.”

            The two men lay facing each other, legs entwined and foreheads pressed lovingly together. Makishima’s hands rested on Choe’s chest and Choe ‘s elegant fingers ghosted over Makishima’s spine, lovingly stroking his back, as the two closed their eyes, thoroughly enjoying the afterglow.

            Makishima finally broke the silence, “This definitely is one of our top ten,” Makishima sighed, thoroughly satisfied.

            “Even with the uncomfortable blowjob?” Choe asked.

            “It was a great recovery. I enjoy holding hands.”

            “Are we honestly going to rate our experiences?”

            “Yes.  Especially because of what happened last week.”

            “I thought you said you weren’t going to bring that up ever again,” Choe muttered as he playfully bit Makishima’s nose.

            The two men chuckled.

            “Gu-Sung, You called me Shogo earlier…”

            “I hope you don’t mind. I’d like to call you Shogo when we’re alone together. At least when we’re like this.”

            Makishima smiled and remained quiet for a few moments, reveling in the feeling of Choe’s heartbeat against his fingers and Choe’s fingers on his back.

            “Gu-Sung.”

            “Mmmm?” The man replied.

            “You’re a terrible poet.”

            Choe opened his eyes and started to laugh, the force from his laugh made his hands shake, “What a wonderful compliment.”

            “Don’t ever stop sending me those.”

            He stopped laughing and looked the young man in the eyes, planted a kiss on his lips and purred, “Okay.”


End file.
